


Snowed in on Hoth [FANART]

by AgrippaSpoleto



Series: Why Poe Dameron shouldn't 'borrow' the Falcon [1]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Banter, Comic, Fanart, Hoth, Krampus Kinkathon, M/M, Nobody knows, Prompt: Snowed In, Snowed In, all the sass, why are they there?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:07:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28030653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgrippaSpoleto/pseuds/AgrippaSpoleto
Summary: Set sometime after Exogol, Poe ‘borrows’ the Falcon from Rey to take Finn around in the Galaxy. Why ever they needed to take a pit stop on Hoth is anyones guess. But here they are and their systems are fried. At least live support still works. And bickering keeps warm too.A short Fancomic for the Krampus-Kinkathon 2020 on tumblr. Prompt: Snowed in.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn
Series: Why Poe Dameron shouldn't 'borrow' the Falcon [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2053191
Comments: 14
Kudos: 21
Collections: Krampus Kink-a-thon





	Snowed in on Hoth [FANART]

**Author's Note:**

> Week 2 of the krampuskink2020 Event. Prompt: Snowed in.
> 
> The story will continue next Monday when the next prompt is up with the next installment of this series.

Tune in next week for the _chilling_ continuation!


End file.
